This invention relates a device and to a method. More specifically, this invention is directed to a chair anchoring assembly, for releasable engagement of a chair assembly to a fixed/stationary console, such as the console of a gaming machine or work station. In one of the preferred embodiments of this invention, the chair assembly comprises a chair mounted to a sled or support base where the sled or support base equipped with a quick release anchoring system for releasably locking the sled or support base in a desired position relative to the fixed station.
In a commercial environment entertainment, including specifically, a gaming room or casino, customer comfort and safety are paramount to a successful business enterprise. Where customer enthusiasm or displeasure can result from such gaming activities, it is important to insure that the gaming station is both secure from erratic patron behavior and yet serviceable (e.g. comfortable, attractive, etc.). In order to accommodate these multiple objectives, gaming room operators require that the seating accommodations associated with such gaming stations be secured to the a fixed support, preferably to the fixed/stationary console of gaming station. Accordingly, a number of designs have been proposed and implemented which purport to meet these dual objectives. The following patents are representative of a number of these design alternatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,192 (to Barile, issued Apr. 7, 1992) discloses a detachable anchoring device for a seat assembly attached through a support member to a substantially planar support base or sled. The Barile device includes a quick release connector assembly for releasably connecting the planar base in a desired position with respect to a fixed station. The quick release connector assembly includes a cooperating bracket connected to a machine or service counter, and a connecting member for releasably connecting a first portion of the support base or sled to the bracket. The cooperating bracket and connecting member, which provide the operative means of the detachable anchoring device, can include a releasable locking member for preventing inadvertent disengagement of the operative means of the device, (See for example FIGS. 6, 7 and 8).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,748 (to Barile, issued Aug. 6, 1996) discloses a detachable anchoring device for a seat assembly attached through a support member to a substantially planar support base or sled. Unlike the Barile ""192 configuration discussed above, the configuration of Barile ""748 provides for positive interlocking of each of the complimentary brackets on each of the seat assembly and to the fixed gaming station without an additional locking member. The Barile ""748 device accomplishes this objective by providing complimentary brackets to engage each other upon installation of the chair assembly at the gaming station, (See for example FIGS. 5-7).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,731 (to Infanti, issued Aug. 11, 1998) discloses a detachable anchoring device for a seat assembly attached through a support member to a substantially planar support base or sled. The Infanti ""731 device includes a number of alternative means for securing the engagement of his seat assembly to a fixed gaming station. The various contrivances disclosed by Infanti include locking pins (FIG. 25) and hinged latching members (FIG. 32).
As is evident from the foregoing abbreviated review of the prior art, the devices used to releasably anchor a seat assembly to a fixed console of a gaming station can involve relatively elaborate and intricate designs; and, in certain instances, may require skillful installation, further complicating the performance of routine maintenance tasks, and unnecessary expense. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for an inexpensive, simple device that can releasably engage a seat assembly to a fixed console of a gaming station.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing an anchoring system for releasably engaging a seat assembly to a fixed station, or gaming station, such as typically found in casinos and game rooms. In the system of this invention, a set of complimentary, interlocking components is provided wherein one member of each set is affixed to the chair assembly, and the companion member of each such set affixed to the fixed console of a gaming station. Each of the complimentary members of the interlocking components is located on the chair assembly and console of the fixed station, respectively, so that when engaged, each of the chair assembly and fixed station is properly aligned relative to one another, and the chair assembly has been effectively immobilized relative to its position vis-à-vis the fixed station.
In one of the preferred embodiments of this invention, the set of complimentary, interlocking components resembles a simple hinge. More specifically, one member of the set of interlocking components comprises an assembly having a pin or bolt disposed on a mounting bracket that can be affixed to the base of seat assembly; and the other member of the set of interlocking components comprises a latch for engagement of the pin. More specifically, the orientation of this pin or bolt on this mounting bracket is designed to position this pin or bolt along a horizontal plane, and at right angles, to a latch assembly that is mounted on the fixed console of a gaming station. The latch assembly is oriented in receiving relationship to the horizontally disposed pin. Thus, as the seat assembly is positioned relative to the console of a fixed gaming station, the pin on the seat assembly engages the latch assembly. This latch assembly comprises a mounting bracket and a frame-like housing having an open ramp. The open ramp has a riser which extends from the open end of the ramp to a snare for engaging the pin. The latch assembly is further provided with a pivotally mounted brake to retain the pin within the snare.
In one of the preferred embodiments of this invention, one member of a pair of complimentary members is mounted on a single bracket, and the bracket affixed directly to the gaming station. In another of the preferred embodiments of this invention, one or both of the complimentary components of the interlocking anchoring device can be formed or molded into either of the seat assembly or the fixed console of a gaming station, or provided as independent components for retrofitting existing gaming stations.
It is thus the principal object of this invention to provide an anchoring device for a seat assembly designed to releasably engage such assembly to a fixed console of a gaming station.
It is another object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which includes a set of complimentary, interlocking components, wherein one member of each set is affixed to the chair assembly, and the companion member of each such set affixed to the fixed console of a gaming station.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which includes means for engagement of the seat assembly to the fixed gaming station without tools or modification of either the seat assembly or gaming station.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which includes means for pivotal engagement of the seat assembly about the fixed gaming station so as to permit cantilever raising and lowering of the seat assembly, for cleaning and maintenance, without having to disengage the seat assembly from the gaming station.
It is but still another object of the present invention to provide an anchoring device which includes means for engagement of the seat assembly to the fixed gaming station so as to inhibit removal of the seat assembly from the fixed gaming station.
Additional objects of this invention include a method for securing a seat assembly to a gaming station and the resulting ensemble.